The Water Guardian's Lover!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Irma was the odd one out. Being the only one without a boyfriend left her in a depressed mood. Though a run-in with a certain blond changes that. Before their relationship can progress the Guardians are called to save an aquatic planet from a mysterious terror. Though when Irma's new beau shows up, that's when things start getting crazy. Follow me on twitter for more information.
1. Meet Cue

The Water Guardian's Lover  
0  
Naruto x Irma  
0  
Story Start  
0

The Guardian of Water found herself alone, yet again, on another Friday night. The other guardians were spending time with their boyfriends, leaving Irma the odd girl out, yet again. So she decided to go to the one place that would cheer her up. The Beach.

Since it was a nice warm day, she figured she could go for a swim. After leaving a note for her parents, she began making her way to the beach. It was a normal day and people bustling and hustling about.

"Stop! Thief!" Irma turned in response to the shout, when the next thing she knew a tall man pushed her out of the way. The force of the push knocked Irma off balancing, sending her falling to the ground. Since she couldn't use her powers in public without exposing her and her friends she braced for the impact. A loud scream left her lips during the fall when suddenly her descent was stopped.

Irma open opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a young male who appeared to be roughly about her age, maybe older. "Are you alright?" He had long blonde hair in an unusual style, it was spiky like those characters in the show her brother liked to watch. He was wearing an orange of all things T-shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He also appeared to what looked like whiskers. Though considering all the things Irma had seen in the past two years it wasn't all that strange.

"Uugh, what?" she dimly asked as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Being the boy crazy girl that she is, she couldn't help but note that he was cute.

"I asked if you were alright?" he asked with a kindly smile.

"Yeah," she said dreamily before collecting her wits. "Yes! I am right okay!" she rambled on before mentally kicking herself. Now was not the time to act like a goofball.

"That's good to hear." he remarked as he helped her up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself and extended his hand.

"I'm Irma Lair." she replied, shaking his hand. "I can't believe that jerk would knock me over like that. Apparently his parents never thought him out to treat a lady." she added with an annoyed hmphed, resting her balded fists on her hips. She quickly turned her attention back to the smirking. "I've never seen you around here before. Did you recently move here?" she asked as the blond nodded.

He folded his arms against his stomach. "A few days ago actually. I'm trying to familiarize myself with the area. I have an aunt who pays my rent and furnishing while I attend school so its not like I can put off knowing where the grocery market is at. This might be late to mention, but hopefully my Italian is bearable."

"You kidding, you're a natural." she complimented as she began playing with her hair.

"Yeah well," he remarked as used his right hand to pull out the folded map that rested under his left pit. "I wish I could say the same for my directions."

"I can show you around!" she enthusiastically volunteered a little too excitedly. She began to blush furiously as she turned away and take a moment to collect herself. "I, well you know, to say thank you and all because I've lived here my whole life so I know where everything is at, not that I'm bragging or anything, but you know what I'm trying to say and I'm just going to be quiet now." Irma said feeling incredibly foolish.

"Nonsense," Naruto responded with a grin. "If you're going to be my tour guide that involves a lot of talking and how else am I suppose to get to know you better or say lunch?"

_'Is he asking me out?'_ Irma mentally wondered, trying to be as calm as possible. The fluttering sensation in her stomach and the urge to burst out into giggles was not helping at all.

"I'm sorry if this is really presumptuous or if you're seeing someone, but I'm not what you would call patient or subtle." the blond explained with a sheepish grin. "Besides, I can't notice how cute you look with that shade of red you're wearing."

"You know how to flatter a girl." She joked, a smile forming under the hand that was covering it. For some strange reason unless their name was Martin, boys never shown much an interest in her.

After hours of walking and exploring the city they finally came to the dessert shop that Irma recommended. The two of them were sharing a Banana Split, their third one in fact signifying their status as large eaters. "So you never mentioned where you were going to school?"

"Well I was enrolled into the Sheffield Institute."

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I go to that school too. It must be fate."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not one for believing Fate. We people make our own destinies."

_'Then this is one Destiny I wouldn't mind shaping.'_ she thought. After they finished their dessert the two of them walked down the street. They continued chatting as Naruto walked Irma home. They arrived to door step as Irma turned to face him. "When will I see again?"

"Soon, I have to continue to settle in, but I promise I'll call you." Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had fun.

"Well, just to make sure," Irma remarked as she walked off the steps and down to Naruto. She pecked him on the cheek. "A little incentive. I'll see you soon." she remarked, hopefulness in her voice. Saying their final good bye a blissful sigh escaped Irma's lips. Today couldn't have gone any better.

Naruto continued on his way to the direction of his place of residence. Suddenly the crystal he kept neatly tucked into his pocket went off. A huge shadow loomed overhead and Naruto turned to face it. "You!" For that thing to be here meant it was getting stronger, and soon he would be broken from free from his prison.

000  
Chapter End  
000

So yeah, its kind of annoying that people won't stay in their own damn rooms and watch their own damn TVs. Makes it really difficult to focus and write. Sorry everyone, I'm going to have to start writing somewhere else in order for me to focus. All and all, I hope this was a satisfactory first chapter.

Naruto x Irma FTW A.K.A Stomachshipping.


	2. The Guardian's New Mission!

The Water Guardian's Lover

0

Naruto x Irma

0

Story Start

0

"Your dad wouldn't really shoot me right?" Naruto worriedly asked as they trailed up the stairs to the Hale's Penthouse. Despite's Irma assistance that he stay at least three miles away from the house and any police stations, Naruto knew it was better to endear himself to a girl's father than sneak around. If there's one way to put yourself on a father's shit list then there was being sneaky when it came to their little girl.

"Are you kidding me, he's like a teddy bear." Irma assured him.

"I think I'm going to die from exhaustion!" Christopher exasperatedly remarked as they continued up another flight of stairs.

"Stop being lazy." Irma chided her brother as Naruto merely snickered.

"Weren't you the one to call for a break halfway through?" Naruto teased her as Irma flushed and began rubbing her hand over the pink trimming of her jacket.

"Well were not all super athletic okay." She countered. They finally arrived to the door of the Hale's residence which had a potted plant to its right and a lavender, faded pillar with spots of white on its left.

Christopher, began itching the back of his right leg with his left leg. "This is girls' stuff! Why do I have do this? Again?" the boy continued to whine.

"Another word out of you and I'm telling mom for sure this time!" she hissed at him. She rang the doorbell and answered none other than Cornelia. She was wearing a trendy green turtleneck and skirt of patchwork colors.  
"Irma! Christopher! I'm glad you come!" she cheerfully greeted, but then took notice of Naruto. "I'm sorry, I don't think we met."

"He's Irma's boyfriend!" Chris chimed in as he began making kissing noises and wrapping his arms around himself only to get a quick tap to the back of the head.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk later." Irma fumed as her face went a shade of pink.

"Really?" Cornelia inquired, an amused look forming on her face. Oh she could taste the sweet payback of all of Irma's teasing on the tip of her tongue.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I recently moved to town and I don't know many people. I'm sorry if my arrival was an inconvenience, but I was curious to meet the rest of Irma's friends."

"I'm Cornelia…" she began introducing herself when a mini-blonde in a pink dress with bows piped up at the doorway, squeezing by her sister's leg.

The words that sprung from her mouth was, "Did you bring me a present?"

"Lilian!" Cornelia chided her sister who only quizzically looked up at her older sister.

"Said like a real girl!" Christoper offhandedly remarked.

"Christopher!" This time it was Irma's turn to chastise her younger brother. "Happy Birthday, Lilian." Irma greeted the girl with an affectionate head pat. It was the setting of any birthday party for a small child. Children were running and screaming about, a large mess being made and a haggard mom making treats.

"Irma, we need to discuss, you know what." The blonde hinted at her friend after successfully removing a girl named Kimberly from the Piano.

"But I can't just leave Naruto here." She said as she turned her attention to the blond who was doing a handstand while balancing a plate with his other hand. The children were going wild, screaming, and clamoring for more tricks. He tossed the plate up and flipped right side up as he ran his finger along the plate as it spun on his head.

"It's alright, do what you need to do. I'll keep an eye on the kids." He assured her.

"You sure?" she asked. She didn't want to come off as blowing him off. Some kinds took that real personal.

"No, it's cool." He assured her.

"I won't be long, promise." She said as Cornelia led her upstairs.

"Someone's smitten." Cornelia began teasing. "I don't think I've seen you this hung up on a guy besides Andrew Horny."

"Andrew who?" Irma counted.

"That bad huh?" Cornelia asked as she sat on her head computer chair.

"Are you kidding me? He's perfect!" Irma remarked as she tossed herself back onto Cornelia's bed. "He's cool, very sweet, not to mention really athletic and get this…he doesn't mind my eating habits."

Cornelia rose an eye in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure most guys set the limit at a girl who can out eat them."

"Ha ha!" Irma sarcastically laughed. "For your information our appetite is about the same."

"I feel bad for the restaurant and the inevitable event you two come across an all you can eat buffet if that's the case. " she replied. "So are you ready?" Cornelia asked. It was about that time the agreed to meet the other guardians and to head to Kandrakar.

Irma let out an annoyed sigh. '_Why couldn't old hippie head summon us during school or something?' _she thought as she gave Cornelia a head nod in confirmation and greeted her doppelganger. They arrived to Kandrakar where the Oracle began his explanation.

"When you were last here, I spoke to you of a planet whose surface is nearly covered in water." The six beings were projected in rays of gold to the surface of planet. As far as the eye could see it was ocean, pristine, beautiful, and sparkling like an untouched spring deep within untreked caverns. "This is Aquata, home to many different Aquatic species. Many familiar to some of your own species." Humanoid dolphins and creatures with pastel white skin, black eyes, and squid limbs traversed onto one of the few patches of land that were revealed. "Aquata is a mostly peaceful world that supplies water to many barren and water deprived worlds. Though it wasn't always like this!" the Oracle continued as the image faded and in its place was a vast barren wasteland. In the background was a massive creature who towered over the astral images. "This creature is known as Adaquo Extinctorium who once threatened to turn the world into a barren wasteland."

"Is that?" Will piped up upon seeing five figures approached them.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

Sure enough it was C.H.K.Y.N., being propelled by Yan Lin's power. A fierce battle between the guardians and the creature was shown. Just when it looked like the guardians would lose, the past Guardian of water did something to render the creature motionless. The creature was too powerful to kill and had to be sealed. A five point seal corresponding to each of the guardians.

"So, what do we have to do with all this?" Like always, Irma wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"With each Guardian that has passed the seal on Adaquo Extinctorium's prison has weakened. It is up to you five to go to Aquata and use your power to strengthen the seals. If the Adaquo Extinctorium manages to escape, it could not only destroy Aquata, but all the worlds that depend on its water supply."

It was the essential guardians you're needed to save this world plot. The guardians were then transported to the world where they met one of the world's priests. A humanoid fish woman, which vaguely looked like a certain species of creature from a popular Nintendo franchise.

"I'm am Rutena, it is an honor to meet Kandrakar's chosen ones." She greeted. One by one the guardians introduced themselves. "Would you like a tour?" she asked, gesturing about the crystalline structure of the city.

"Yes, but Rutena if I may, what can you tell us about the Aquato?" at this point of their duty Will had realized that it was almost always inevitable that they would end up fighting the creature.

"The Aquato is a dangerous serpent to whose origin is a mystery to even us." She began as the sound of wet steps echoed along the shiny surface. "It draws power from dry surfaces and is immune to fire, but it is weak to water, henceforth his attempts to turn the planet into a barren wasteland."

"If that's the case..." Irma began to say when a shadow past by one of the buildings.

"Irma, something up?" Taranee asked, noticing that Irma's focus was suddenly shifted to something else.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Must be my imagination its nothing?" She decided. She suddenly remember what she was about to ask. "Doesn't Aquana have its own warriors?"

"Our warriors are trained in protecting our people and keeping our cities safe. They are not equipped to deal with such a creature."

"You know at this rate we should start charging for our services, cause its certainly starting to feel like a job."

"Irma!" Taranee said scolding Irma.

"What? It was just a joke."

"How far away is the Aquato sealed?" Cornelia spoke up.

"It is over 66 miles northwest one of our islands. It is surrounded by a ring of ice and submerged several miles under the earth. Unfortunately our transport vessel has unfortunately it has undergone some complications and it won't be ready for a few days."

Suddenly a surge of lightning surged across the ground. Rutena let out a startled cried when she found herself scooped by Hay Lin while Irma manipulated the water to halt the attack. Suddenly a splash could be heard over side. "I knew I heard something!" Irma shouted.

"Taranne, Cornelia, stay with Rutena. The rest of us will go after the attacker!" Will ordered as the three guardians dived for the water. Hay Lin created an air bubble around the three of them. The guardians began scanning around for the attacker.

"I don't see him!" Hay Lin stated.

"Irma, can you pick up his presence on the water?" Will asked as Irma closed her eyes and focused.

"Too many presences, I can't home in on…" before she could finish the statement a sharp object passed through the bubble and pierced Irma's gut, forcing her through the bubble.

"Irma!" Will and Hay Lin cried out and attempted to head for her only to be cut off by several aquatic features.

Irma's vision began to fade as she tried to use her power but the pain was too much. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the faint outline of something grabbing her hand.


End file.
